1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to traffic monitoring devices.
2. Prior Art
A stop sign is a simple painted plate on a support post positioned at a street intersection. Aside from its red color, it is not conspicuous enough to positively attract the attention of drivers or to convey the importance of stopping. Accidents can happen when a driver fails to notice a stop sign, or simply ignores it.